


Jinxed

by scribaversutus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribaversutus/pseuds/scribaversutus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike Team Delta had been investigating reports of strange sounds and abnormal after-hours activity in an office building, supposedly as a break from tracking down and eliminating the remaining cells of Hydra; a routine mission, with little chance of action.  So much for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinxed

“You just HAD to say it, didn’t you?” Hawkeye yelled over the sounds of battle and a peal of laughter as he whipped an arrow to his bow. Strike Team Delta had been investigating reports of strange sounds and abnormal after-hours activity in an office building, supposedly as a break from tracking down and eliminating the remaining cells of Hydra; a routine mission, with little chance of action. So much for that. The instant they’d set foot inside the massive lobby, swarms of people wearing –what else? – animal masks had swarmed them like bunch of tracksuits.

Spinning swiftly, he drew and released into the shoulder of man wearing a swan mask. The man fell backwards instantaneously, taking a wave of attackers down in a domino effect of epic proportion. Nocking two more arrows even as he kicked the fallen to make sure they’d stay down – no time to be nice about it – Clint looked around for the source of the laughter and found it in a vaguely Widow-shaped black and red blur, flying from villain to villain without missing a step and leaving a trail of broken masks in her wake.

“Fuck this shit,” Clint muttered under his breath, adding “I’m out” in a voice loud enough to be clearly heard as he loosed a grappling arrow and let it pull him up to a window ledge wide enough to crouch on.

“Great, more for me!” his partner chirped over the comms, sounding entirely too enthusiastic for someone surrounded by a dozen people wearing animal masks. Sure enough, she sprang back into action a moment later, twisting a wolf mask to the ground before rolling and using the momentum to launch herself at a horse and a shark, thwacking one on the head with a baton and jabbing the other in what Clint knew from experience to be a particularly painful pressure point. He winced as that one crumpled to the ground, a movement that Natasha managed to spot even as she tackled three more masks at once.

“You’re going soft, Hawkeye!” she laughed in his ear, the grin on her face unmistakable as a gleeful variation of the one she reserved just for him. He snorted, drew, and tased a lion creeping around behind her.

“Says the woman running rampant in an office building lobby. I haven’t seen you have this much fun in months, Nat. What, have our other missions been boring you?”

“You could say that,” she shrugged. “Hydra just isn’t cutting it, they’re so scattered and spread out that I can’t even get a decent melee anymore.”

Clint froze, an arrow halfway out of his quiver, as a sneaking suspicion started to grow in his mind. “Nat… no. You didn’t. You wouldn’t! …did you?”

She chuckled at the disbelief in his voice. Who did he think she was, Coulson? “You bet your boomerang arrow I did.”

“You said it on PURPOSE?!” Clint’s voice rose in horror, prompting a laugh so maniacal that the masks stalking toward Natasha lost their nerve and stood in place until the Black Widow swept through them like a force of nature, laughing all the way.

“Hell yeah, I did. Figured it was worth a shot, as superstitious as you and Coulson and everyone else have been about it.” Natasha’s sides shook with laughter as arrows picked off the masks on her sides and left her with just three to back into a corner, one of them visibly shaking as she stalked toward them. It was over quickly, two knocked out before they knew she’d even moved and the last one surrendering with a quiet moan. Clint rappelled down beside her, and side by side they moved through the maze of unconscious bodies preparing them for pick-up, zip-tying hands and confiscating weapons.

Clint sighed. “Look, I’m glad you had fun and all… but Nat? Seriously…”

Still cataloguing weapons, she turned to him questioningly.

“Next time we’re on a mission and you’re tempted say it’s been quiet so far, do us both a favor and don’t.”

“Sure, if it makes you feel better,” she agreed with a quick grin, turning back to the weapons and looking over a particularly well-balanced knife with an appraising eye.

Clint could only shake his head as he got a sinking feeling in his stomach that with her as his partner, it wouldn’t be long before they were jinxed again.

**Author's Note:**

> RANDOM MIDDLE-OF-THE-DAY FIC! Inspired by stumpytpdimples' (on tumblr) request for cutesy Clintasha fic recs.


End file.
